Eager Angels
by pusa.is.me
Summary: Like eager angels falling from heaven, I'd give it all up just to share the pain with you.


Eager Angels

_He watched her from the heavens, silently praying that she would be all right. From the moment she was born in this world, he had been her guardian angel, her silent guide as she tried to discover more of herself and her gift. She was such a fragile, little girl, and he made it a point that he would never let anything, or anyone, hurt her. And for the past twenty years of her life, he had been successful._

_Until now._

_He watched her as she skidded into an alley, her high heels splashing water on the cold brick pavement. He wished he could run to her and scoop her down, save her from the men who had been chasing her for the past hour. He knew she was tired, and it would only take a couple more minutes before she exhausts all her energy. And then they'd be able to catch her._

_Gritting his teeth, he stood up and started walking towards their superior. The chief angel looked up from his desk and waited for him to reach him. He knew what the junior angel was going to say, but he waited nonetheless._

"_I need to help her," he said, urgency in his voice._

_The chief angel shook his head slowly. "You cannot be involved with her anymore, and you know that. Another angel has already been assigned to be her new guardian. You no longer have any responsibility for her safety."_

"_But her new guardian isn't doing his job!" the angel with dark hair hissed, clenching his fists. "Look how she's being chased by those men! One more minute and they'd catch her, and she'd be dead!"_

_The chief studied the other angel's face. "That's not your concern anymore."_

_The angel slammed his fist on the desk. "Why are you doing this! We're supposed to be guardians!"_

"_Exactly," the older angel answered, nodding his head. "We are merely guardians. We do not meddle in their business. And most especially," the chief continued, eyeing the junior angel somberly, "We don't fall in love with the people we guide."_

_The younger angel stepped back. "I didn't mean to."_

"_That's why we reassigned you to someone else," answered the other one. "So we could stop whatever feelings you have for her." He looked at him kindly. "She and you… you could never work out. She's human. And you're…"_

"_An angel, I know," the dark-haired angel answered dryly. "It's not like I chose to be like this anyway. Why can't you just make me a human?"_

_The chief angel stared at him. "What?"_

"_Make me human," the angel said, determination in his voice. "That way I can make sure that she'd be safe."_

_The other angel shook his head. "What you're asking for is impossible. Besides, you're not sure if she'd return the feelings you have for her."_

"_I don't care. I just need to make sure she'd be fine."_

"_And humans get hurt. And die."_

"_I don't care. Make me human."_

"_I can't."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I'm not in the position to do that."_

"_Then who can turn me into one?"_

_The chief shook his head and looked at the younger angel with pity. "Would you be willing to give up everything you have just to be with someone who doesn't even know you exist?"_

_The dark-haired angel paused as he tried to search deep within him the answer to the unexpected question._

"_Yes."_

_The chief angel sighed. "I still can't help you. Angels cannot be human unless they sin."_

"_What?"_

"_Angels become human only when they commit a crime here in heaven."_

"_Fallen angels," the dark-haired angel murmured._

_The chief nodded. "That's them. And you don't want to be like one of them, do you?"_

_The younger angel stared at his superior for a long time before walking away._

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The girl with short black hair continued running away from her pursuers, using every ounce of her strength to get as far away from them as possible. But she knew that they were gaining on her, and that it would only take a couple more minutes before she burns out from exhaustion.

She spotted a club and hurried towards the place, praying that she would lose them in the crowd.

_Someone, please help me, _she cried to herself, hoping that someone, anyone, would hear her plea for help.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

For breaking the Code of Angels, you will no longer be considered part of our community. From now on, you are banned from becoming a guardian angel, and may no longer have the privileges you once have. Furthermore, you will be thrown out of paradise and into the world to live among human beings, you being human as well.

_The dark-haired angel kept his head low as his sentence was being passed on him. One moment later two other angels took his both arms and led him outside paradise's gate. The fallen angel looked back and saw his superior stare at him, pity in his eyes._

"_Do not worry about me," he whispered to him. "I have no regrets with what I've done." And with one final glance, he started walking towards the world of humans; to the girl he had loved even before she had been born._

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

She pushed the crowd that was blocking her path, looking around for the nearest exit. She glanced back and saw that the men were catching up with her. Quickening her pace, she pushed herself against the mirrored wall and slid past through the tables and people dancing around her.

She was almost at the door when she bumped into a tall, dark-haired man. Their eyes locked, and she suddenly felt as if she had known this person for a very long time.

"Help me," she whispered.

"What?" came the reply.

She focused images of anxiety and fear, and projected them into his mind. The guy blinked back as the waves of emotion hit him. An instant connection took place. There and then he knew he had to protect that girl who was shaking helplessly in his arms. But before he could speak another word, the girl glanced back and upon seeing the people who were chasing her, backed down and ran away.

He followed her with his eyes just as she had exited the door. She glanced back at him and sent him the same emotions she gave him just a minute ago. When he had finally decided to follow her, she was already gone.

The dark-haired man kept his eyes glued to the direction where the girl disappeared as he tried to recall where he had seen her before. Somewhere deep inside of him he felt that he had known the girl all his life, and he was filled with the urge to run up to her, take her in his arms and never let her go.

But she was gone.

Walking slowly to the bar he silently prayed that fate would find a way for them to meet once again. And if fate allowed them to chance upon each other for the second time, he vowed he would never let her go again.

END

8-8-8-8-8-8-

_I know, I know. I should be working on my other fics, but this suddenly popped into mind because of a song I had been singing earlier. I promise to update my other fics as soon as I get inspiration. In the meantime kindly review this one shot. I assume you already know who the two characters are._

_--kyd_


End file.
